The present invention relates to a thermosensitive image transfer recording medium capable of yielding images with high and uniform image density and with excellent density modulations (image gradation) on a receiving sheet by application of heat to a thermofusible ink layer of the recording medium through a thermal head or the like so as to imagewise transfer a dye contained in the ink layer to the receiving sheet, thereby forming recorded images on the receiving sheet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermosensitive image transfer recording medium comprising a support material and an thermofusible ink layer formed thereon, which thermofusible ink layer comprising a dye component, a pigment having a needle-like crystal form, and a binder agent having a low melting point.
Conventionally, there is known a thermosensitive image transfer method of forming recorded images on a receiving sheet by subjecting a thermosensitive image transfer medium to thermal printing, which image transfer medium consists of a support and an image transfer layer formed thereon comprising a thermofusible material and a pigment. This method is excellent in thermal printing response and preservability. However it has the shortcoming that the available density modulations are limited and poor.